Rising from the Ashes: A Father's Day Special
by renzie17
Summary: It's been a few years since Sasuke's returned to Konoha. He got married to his former team mate Sakura Haruno who has a surprise in store for him on Father's Day. SasuSaku R&R


**rnz_ **Alrighty! :D :D I am finally writing again! And this is for the sake of father's day! :) Okay. I know it's late, but a friend gave me this great idea in mind that popped up a few weeks ago and I decided to turn it into a oneshot! Yay!

This story is inspired by my self-proclaimed twin! HI! :D She gave me this idea. Props to her! I love you, twin! [insert bear hug here]

TO ALL MASKED ROSES READERS: I AM SO SORRY. I don't have enough inspiration to continue that story (I know, it's been a year). I'll continue it though (when I know what'll happen next). So, in the meantime, please enjoy this story (and if you have suggestions on what'll happen next to MR, please do PM me).

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA.**

**Rising from the Ashes: A Father's Day Special**

It's been nearly a year since Sakura was officially named Uchiha. The happiest year of her entire life and now it was about to get even better. Better, not just in terms of her relationship with Sasuke, but also in terms of their new little family.

She was the second person to accept him with open arms when Naruto brought him home—Naruto, himself, being the first. Sakura was Sasuke's rehab doctor and, well, she guessed everything stared to just develop from there. Her sought out sympathy turned to a sort-of care, which then merged with the feeling of adoration, which eventually started growing into love.

Sasuke was the difficult case: at first it was so hard to break his shell. He wouldn't speak, he wouldn't even eat. He drowned himself in his own self-pity. Only Naruto was able to talk to him.

Eventually, Naruto was able to talk him into talking to her since she was a part of his old team (that, and no one wanted to come near him). No one would've recognized the fragile being that was Sasuke Uchiha right then and there in that secluded hospital room where he was allowed to stay for the meantime.

His feelings grew from favor, to his own will, then warped into the feeling of enjoyment, that evolved into simple liking (of which he denied with a total of 37 times before he decided it was real and decided to ask her out), which—after five months—morphed into some romance.

The got together three weeks after dating and their relationship lasted for two years before Sasuke grew the balls to take it to a much higher level and pop the question.

Enough about history though. That day was a special day for both Sasuke and Sakura. About three days ago, Sakura asked him if he was free on Sunday. There was a festival somewhere near the edge of the village.

Sasuke said it was no problem.

And so, Sunday came and the festival looked so enchanted. Families of three, four, five walked by together, just bonding with each other. A few couples holding hands and playing games in some booths added to the festive air that filled the area. Sasuke and Sakura even saw a few familiar faces: Naruto who eventually realized his feelings for their friend Hinata; Neji and Tenten with their new baby boy. Hiashi; the Ino-Shika-Cho tandem along with their own families, although Ino was officially was officially deemed a Nara only a few months ago.

Sasuke won a few games for Sakura—earning her four stuffed toys and a fish—and Sakura won that game with a meter and a hammer in one blow, almost breaking the meter-thing.

Later in the night, the couple walked by a Sakura Tree illuminated by fireflies at the edge of the forest. Sasuke caught one and offered it to Sakura, making her giggle as the bright insect floated away from them.

He smiled and looked at the fascinating sight of the night. He imagined himself just walking around there, playing with mini-Sasukes and mini-Sakuras around the old Sakura Tree on a fine spring day. Apparently, that dream was yet a blur for the chances of his wife to bear children were very slim after a very heated battle (wherein our pink-haired kunoichi finally had a fight that lasted for more than a minute due to her chakra-punches, but then made a slight twist when she her opponent hit a spot near her pelvis) during the last war. But, that didn't stop him from loving her. And that didn't stop him from dreaming. That silver lining of hope that he can actually rebuild his clan was one of the very few things he held onto.

Sasuke glanced at the pink-haired woman whom held his hand. He smiled—a gesture very rare to the Uchiha. She was looking up at the tall Ferris wheel at the other end of the festival

"You wanna go for a ride?" the man asked, catching his woman's attention. She smiled and nodded.

They headed for the Ferris wheel and thankfully got a ride since it was the last for the night. The gondola was slowly moving because it was still loading passengers in line at the bottom. This gave the couple some time to talk.

"Sasuke-kun, thank you."

The suffix caught Sasuke's attention. She never usually uses that term anymore ever since he returned.

"For what?" he asked.

"Let's see . . . for always being there for me; for always understanding me; for actually caring; for being there when the results of my physical examination came out and we learned of what had actually happened to me; for being a shoulder to cry on; for accepting me; for—"

"I get it." He chuckled with that deep, throaty voice, cutting of Sakura's rambling. They were near the top now, overlooking the village and the wilderness. "You don't need to thank me," he added.

Silence fell upon the both of them as they sat down across from each other, just looking at the scenery.

"One more thing, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, breaking the silence in the gondola. Her heart beat quickly as she gulped and took a deep breath. "Happy father's day," she finally said, glancing up at him with a shy smile on her face and a pink streak across her cheeks.

"Sakura, I'm not even a . . ." he trailed off, taking in what she said. "No way," Sasuke said, gulping as he took in the meaning of her words. He dropped to his knees in front of her, looking up at her with an unexplainable expression on his face.

"H-here?" He asked, placing his hands on the area where her womb would be.

Sakura nodded, smiling and shrugging, tears forming on her eyes.

Silence ruled once again as he felt that small area where the next Uchiha heir was. He made a genuine smile as he felt his baby forming under the protection of its mother's womb. Their very own flesh and blood in a single person of which Kami has allowed—blessed them to have.

"Thank you." He looked up at his wife, tears heavy with love and joy on his eyes. "Thank you." He stood up, cupping his beloved's face as she closed her eyes gently while he kissed her wide forehead lightly—lovingly. "Thank you." He gave her a chaste kiss that, although lasted shortly, was filled with love, passion and deep adoration. "Thank you." He hugged Sakura, his wife, his beloved, and whispered softly, "I love you."

Light filled the sky as colors cascaded on the walls of the gondola. Fireworks lit the sky, symbolizing the end of the festival. They were both crying by then—tears full of joy trailed down both of their faces.

That was when the Uchiha clan was restored and made known to the village. When the Sharigan eye would be passed on. When a new—better generation of the Uchiha clan would live. When the last remaining Uchiha became a father.

"I love you too," Sakura whispered back and the rest of the world was forgotten during that very moment; and all that existed was their own little family, rising from the ashes

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

rnz_ YAY! :D ALL THE DADDIES IN THE HOUSE SAY "YEAH!"

A belated happy dad's day to all the dads out there! To those with dads and hubbies, I'd like you to pass on my greetings! :) And to all those dads-to-be, CONGRATULATIONS and happy dad's day!

To YOU! Yeah, YOU! READER! THANK YOU and please _do_ review. I accept constructive criticism for my own improvement and your satisfaction.

Again, thank YOU! I love you guys and happy father's day to your dadas!

Lovelots,

renzie17

R&R


End file.
